


Point Total

by DBSommer



Category: Gantz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: The newest target looks to be... difficult. Spamfic
Comments: 2





	Point Total

Point Total (A Gantz spamfic)

Any and all C+C appreciated. You can contact me the previous chapters and my other works are stored at:

Larry F's new address at:newer works at Mediaminer disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gantz characters or the other series this is crossovered with.

Writer's forward: Since the series is still being written, and the nature of this spamfic doesn't really matter how it ends, assume this takes at an undefined time down the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Birth (or rebirth) for Kei Kurono consisted of being 'faxed' molecule by molecule from his apartment to the apartment with the Black Ball. Maybe it was just as well, since he had just cut himself when slicing an apple, and thanks to the wonders of Gantz Public Transportation System, his injury was healed. It beat the time the vampire disemboweled him. Luckily he had stayed 'in the system', and was resurrected by Kato, of all people, who had gotten sucked back into the game after getting caught in a crossfire between aliens and rogue hunters. Subsequently Kei got returned as well and 'volunteered' to participate again, since he probably would have been killed by vampires again anyway, and he'd just as soon have memories of what they were, and the weaponry to do something about it. Besides, he still needed to bring back Sei. He might not have loved her, but he owed to the first girl who he had sex with, and who enabled him to come back from near death at the hands of the multi-armed alien monstrosity that had killed everyone but him.

The others were there as well. Reika (hard to not look at those tits) Bald Guy (he really needed to learn his actual name) that prick, Nishi, a handful that had survived the last mission and the usual assortment of newly deceased that had discovered a new lease on life, one that might have a short duration if they weren't careful and were dissected/melted/eaten by the newest wave of aliens that had decided to make Japan their hangout.

There was just enough time to exchange a greeting with Kato while Reika explained things to the guys (they had quickly learned the male participants were more likely to at least put on their suits and grab weapons if Reika was the one asking them to do it).

"So, how many points away before you can bring Kishimoto back?" Kei asked.

"Twenty. You?" Kato asked.

"Thirty-Five." Kato would be bringing back Kishimoto. Sakuraoka was Kei"s. He should have done that rather than asking for freedom, short-lived as it was. He owed it to the first girl to he had sex with, even if he was in love with another. Besides, all freeing himself had done was got him killed.

"You're a bit behind this time," Kato smiled.

Was there a time that smile bothered Kei? It had been so long ago. "I did come back after you were in the game a while, and you're a lot better at it this time around."

He spared a glance to see most of the guys were at least grabbing the cases with the suits. The one woman amongst the newbies was meek, and going with the flow. That might let her survive.

And then the music began playing from the ball on cue. A moment later, the image of their next target showed on the side of the ball. It was a human-looking one this time, with an affable look on his face and big black spiky hair. He wore an orange martial arts gi with a symbol on it. His stats read:

Characteristics:

Strong

Martial Artist

Likes:  
Blowing up planets

Coming back from the dead

Dislikes:  
Dying repeatedly

Favorite Phrase:  
Kamehameha!

On the picture it read: Saiyan

Kei looked Kato in the eye. "We're pretty much screwed, aren't we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End.

Well, you have to admit, that pretty much is the worst alien you could chosen to wack.

Second disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball characters or concepts either.


End file.
